In color
by zigzagzero
Summary: Kim is 16, and still hasn't found her color. She's just about to loose hope when...KiGo fic. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I love it when I have inspiration for a story at 2 AM and I'm just like 'oh man! I can't write it for like, 6 hours!' Then I finally get up and all that…Anyway, today's a busy day for me, so I decided to write the first chapter of these and get out of here. So, enjoy! I'm hoping this one is awesome. Also, this is NOT a racial story. I'll explain the use of terms at the end of this chapter. (Not to ruin it for you, that is.)**

"So, what you're saying is," Ron started, "That naked mole rats can chew through like, anything?!"

"Yes, Ron. I looked it up. Even cement." Kim said, getting annoyed with the conversation.

Ron whistled, expressing his 'wow' attitude. Kim looked around. There were so many colorful people here. But many were also just like her.

"When do you think we'll get our colors, Ron?" Kim sighed longingly. She wondered what color her hair would be, how her skin would look, her eye color…

"Not sure, KP, but it doesn't matter!" He smiled widely, "Cause who cares, right? Some people go their whole lives without finding their colors!"

Kim made a face, "But I _want_ to find mine…I don't want to live my life completely…empty."

Ron threw his hands behind his head and looked in other directions, noticing people in color everywhere. Holding hands, kissing, publicly displaying their affections. Before he knew it, Ron was sighing to himself as well. He, too, wanted to find his one and only. What would she be like?

"Ron? C'mon, don't you want a naco?" Kim asked, holding open the door to Bueno Nacho. Ron hurried inside, his stomach growling. Kim sat in their usual booth, with her head in her hands.

_I want to fall in love…_ She thought to herself, staring at the fully colored couple a few booths away, _Just like them._

"Shego! Get out here!"

"Whaaat? What what what WHAT?" Shego yelled, getting increasingly annoyed.

"You need to get out here and finish this stupid sketch!"

"Yeah, the drawing is stupid. It's pretty much hideously ugly too. I don't want to finish it. Toss it for all I care." Shego snorted. Her boss, Drakken, picked up the picture of himself.

"I don't think it's ugly…" He mumbled, before tucking it under his arm and stomping towards the colorless girl, "Don't put your feet on the desks! And don't you have work to do?"

"Actually, Bud, I'm on break. And nobody has called in with their request in a week. So, it's like you're paying me to sit here. Doy." She rolled her eyes at him. He scrunched up his face in anger, like how he always did.

"Grrahh!" He yelled, "Then get out of here! You're on vacation!"

"Fine by me! Later!" She grinned, and ran towards the door. As Shego walked to her car, she stared around her at all the colorful people. _Man…a bunch of stupid romantics. All over the place. I hope I never find my damn color._ She snorted to herself. The artist finally reached her black corvette, and sped off quickly. Her stomach began to growl as she drove. Sighing, she looked around for somewhere to eat. She passed a fast food restaurant.

_Hm. Mexican sounds good. _She parked in Bueno Nacho's parking lot, and headed inside.

"Ron…don't inhale your food. Can't you enjoy it?" Kim watched the boy eat as though he had been starved in his basement for 6 months.

"I _am_ enjoying it. Just, y'know, quickly!" He barely got out in between bites. Kim laughed slightly to herself, before she heard the door to the restaurant open. She turned, thinking, _Another couple? It's almost embarrassing how colorless I am…_ But her thoughts trailed off. It wasn't another couple at all, but a girl. Probably a few years older than Kim, she, too, was colorless. Kim watched her as she went up to the counter to order.

_Wow…She's…pretty…_ Kim thought to herself as she watched the other girl.

Shego could feel somebody staring at her. It began to feel weird. She would've really liked to turn around and punch the creep in the face, that is, assuming that it's a boy. Shego grinned. If it's a _girl_ staring at her…then, well, that's a completely different story. The colorless girl stood at the counter, waiting. She decided that while she waited, she'd turn to see who it was looking at her. Shego looked around, catching the eyes of a teenager, who was completely colorless, much like herself.

_Heh. She's just a kid. What, like, 16? It's not too illegal, then._ Shego smirked at her, before winking.

Kim was caught completely off guard by the flirtatious actions of the other girl. Kim sat back in her seat, trying to avoid eye contact.

"What's wrong KP?" Ron questioned.

"N…nothing." The colorless girl looked down, watching her hands.

"Okay, well, I need more Diablo sauce. So I'll be-are-be!" The teenage boy said, standing to go to the counter. Kim looked up to watch him leave, only to see the colorless girl coming towards her.

"Hey, Cupcake. Want to tell me your name?" She said, as she approached Kim.

"Not really. Want to get lost?"

"Hmm," Shego put a finger to her face as though she were deep in thought, "That's an awful mean thing to say to the person you were staring at. Now, c'mon, just tell me your name."

"What's yours?" Kim asked, wanting to leave.

"I'll tell you mine when you tell me yours." Shego promised to the teen.

"Sorry. I don't like bossy people. Why don't you leave before my, um, boyfriend comes back?" Kim lied quickly, getting a laugh from the taller girl.

"He's not your boyfriend."

"Why do you say that?"

"Neither of you have any color. True, it could just be another one of those emotionless, sexy relationships. Like the one's I have all the time," Shego threw in with a grin, "But I doubt it."

Kim glared at the young adult, angry that she saw through the ruse.

"I'm telling you to back off. Don't be so annoying."

"Most girls like it when I get…" She smiled, "Pushy. But for now, I actually should go. Assuming your friend is coming back and he's already wondering who I am. What a buffoon."

"Ron is NOT a buffoon!" Kim argued.

"Whatever, Princess. See ya!" Shego waved goodbye as she walked off.

"Who was that?" Ron asked as he sat down.

"I have no idea," Kim said, "But I already hate her. And I have a feeling I'm going to have to see her again."

Ron stared at the girl in wonder, but decided it best to shrug it off.

**A/N- Okay people. For those of you who didn't completely get it, 'Finding your color' means 'Finding your one true love.' Picture a line art, like one you would see just before an artist has put any color into a drawing or painting. That's what the colorless look like. If they have no color, it literally means they have NO color on their bodies. Don't ask me how I thought of that, haha. Just thought it'd be a cool idea. Anyway, you'll get the next chapter in a day or two. Laters! -Zero**


	2. Chapter 2: You!

**A/N- Hey, all. Quick comment before you read- some of you have been asking questions like 'Why doesn't Kim know Shego?' Or 'Why isn't Kim a hero or Shego a villain?' Well, this is part of my fan fiction style. I often write OOC (out of character) and I don't usually go with the general idea of the television show or manga or book that I've gotten the pairing from. Anyhow, I hope I managed to clear that up with my terrible skill of explanation. Enjoy the new chapter! –Zero.**

The ceiling wasn't all that interesting. In fact, the above portion of Kim's room was downright dull. But, the teen stared at it nonetheless. Once again, the colorless girl was unable to sleep, and was forced to stare at her bedroom ceiling for 8 hours straight. She was incapable of getting lost in her own thoughts, like most people would, because she wasn't sure what to think about. The only thing that kept crossing her mind was:

_Why can't I sleep?_

Truthfully, it'd been days since the uncolored girl had slept, and it showed. Her eyes had dark circles around them, and her actions were sluggish. She hadn't slept since she'd been to Bueno Nacho. Of course, all signs pointed to one person being at fault, but Kim forbid herself to admit that. Instead, she watched the upper wall until her eyes began to manifest shapes from the blankness. One shape caught her eye, a smirk. She glared at it and flipped over in her bed. She stared at her clock, begging it to disappear and let her sleep. Truthfully, the teen had no idea why that girl had stuck in her mind. Maybe it was just because of her crude actions.

She thought it over as night became day once more. The colorless teen sat up in bed, staring out her window at the new sun. It was just rising, making it seem dim and red. She smiled at it, for some reason the girl had always like reds and oranges. Kim rubbed her eyes, conditionally rubbing away the sleep that had never came to her. Before anybody else in her house was up, the colorless girl was dressed and downstairs eating breakfast.

"Kimmie?" Her mom questioned, coming downstairs, "No sleep again?"

"No, mom," Kim said inaudibly. Dr. Possible nodded knowingly.

On her way to school, it was the same routine. Drive there, stare out the windows, park, and sit through another 6 hours of complete boredom. Very few people in her high school had color, but many were dating. So, it's not as if she was embarrassed or anything, just didn't like the building.

"KP!" Ron called, running to her locker, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, Ron." She said casually, "You?"

"I just found out that they have NICE restaurants in Middleton!"

"Uh," Kim hesitated, raising an eyebrow, "Yeah, Ron, there's other things out there than Bueno Nacho."

"Well, I was thinking," He shuffled his feet, "We should go to one…but-! As friends! Obviously, since y'know, we aren't each other's colors or anything like that…"

"Sure, Ron. We'll go tonight for dinner." Kim promised, as she made her way to class.

Ron grinned.

"Table for two, please!" Ron said loudly at the front desk. The stalky man behind it stared at the couple.

"Hum…Right this way." He said, obviously unhappy with the teens. They got a seat by a window, luckily. Kim smiled at Ron.

"It's nice of you, taking me here."

"Nah, Anytime, KP! Now, where's our waiter…" He looked all around, before he saw a busboy, "Hey! You! Tell our waiter to make it snappy!" The busboy retreated into the kitchen with an angry glare.

"Hello," Came a fluid voice that neither of the teens saw from behind their menus, "What can I get you two tonight?"

"I'll have this thing right here." Ron said, pointing to his menu.

"And you?" The waitress said after a moment, staring at Kim. The colorless teen looked up at her, about to order, when she saw who it was.

"…You!" Kim said. Their waitress was none other than the colorless woman she'd seen days ago.

"…You." Shego said in response. Kim stared at her. In the short time they hadn't seen each other, the woman had become completely colorful. Her hair was pure black, her skin had a greenish tint, to match her green eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt under her black apron. Shego smiled at her. Something inside Kim went off, an explosion of emotions she decided to ignore.

All of a sudden, a shocked look struck Shego and Ron's faces. Kim looked back at them to find they were both staring at her.

"What?" She said, feeling self conscious.

"…Come with me." Shego said, grabbing the girls hand and pulling her to the bathrooms.

"What?!" Kim asked angrily.

"Look!" Shego said, pointing to their reflections in the mirror. Kim stared at herself.

"When…when did…"

The teen had gained a small amount of color. Her hair had become orange, and her eyes green. There was a blush on her cheeks.

"Well," Shego smiled, "Somebody seems to have found their color. Who's the lucky boy?" Shego's voice cracked slightly at the last word. Kim touched the mirror, making sure it was real.

"When did I get colorful..?"

"When you showed up." Shego said simply. "Is it that boy you were with?"

Kim shook her head slowly in the mirror.

"Then who?"

Kim hesitated, "Who'd you fall for? I thought you were a play girl." She said rudely.

Shego looked taken aback, "What? There's this girl I work with. That's all there is to it, cupcake."

"My name's not _cupcake_," She said to herself, "It's Kim."

"Well, hello, Kim. Nice to meet you. I'm Shego. Who'd you fall for?"

"Nobody!" The newly red-headed girl said. She, herself, was unsure. She didn't have any known feelings for anybody she could think of.

"I bet it's that dork out there. The buffoon." Shego said simply.

"I don't love Ron!" Kim said, pushing past Shego on her way to the door.

"Watch it, Princess!" Shego said angrily, "You don't have to be so prissy!"

"I'm not prissy! Look, why don't you just leave me alone?" Kim shot, trying to get out of this conversation. Shego huffed for a moment before looking in the mirror.

"Fine, then. Good bye, forever, Miss Priss." Shego said as Kim slammed the restroom door.

"Hey KP, how goes it?" Ron said casually, "Where'd that waitress go? I'm starving."

"I'm going home, Ron. I need to think." She said quickly enough that her words came out in a jumble.

Ron was about to say something before Kim grabbed her coat and was out the door in no time.

_What's with that girl?_

**A/N- Dun dun dun! Who could they have fallen in love with? (Doy.) I was definitely trying to get this chapter up fast. Tomorrow I've got a busy day of fixing my other computer, and I'll be doing other things. Then it's the weekend and you all know how parents are….Anyway, the point is I may not update for a couple days longer than usual. I'll try though! So, don't take me too seriously. Thanks for your time and reading! Sincerely, Zero.**


	3. Chapter 3: Am I in trouble?

**A/N- Another explanation, yes. They do NOT live in a world that's black and white. This isn't Pleasantville, people. Everything around the people is colorful and regular. Just as if it were a regular city. The only thing different, which I already explained, is that the people who are NOT in love don't have any color. A LINEART is a picture drawn that has been inked and/or had its lines darkened, but has NO color. THAT is what I mean when I say 'the colorless'. Okay? Sorry for bitching and all that but I'd really appreciate it if some of you would read the authors notes before you comment, it saves me some trouble of explaining it a second time. Thanks, anyways, guys! –Zero.**

The moment Kim Possible got home, she ran to her bathroom to stare into the mirror more, as though the image of herself in partial color would fade in the time it took her to drive home. She stared into her own green eyes as her mother opened the bathroom door.

"Kimmie! You've become a little colorful!" Dr. Possible smiled, "I just have to tell your father!"

"Wait, mom," Kim stopped her mom from leaving, "Why aren't I completely in color?"

"Isn't it obvious, hon? You aren't completely in love yet. Who's the lucky boy, anyway?"

"I…" Kim looked at her hands on the counter, "I'm…deciding." Her mother shrugged to herself before leaving to go downstairs. Kim could only stare at herself more.

_Why? Why, why, why, why, why?!_ Her gaze became an frustrated glare, _It's not her, no, it's not!_ The image of Shego came to Kim's mind as her frustration heightened. _She's the most arrogant, selfish, stupid, jerkish…_ Kim's thoughts stopped themselves.

"…But I'm in love with her." Kim sighed to herself quietly.

Shockingly, Kim fell asleep quickly on this night. She went to bed immediately after she'd gotten over her color, and was asleep by nine o'clock.

"_Shego!" Kim yelled to the retreating, green figure. The woman turned to see the red-head._

"_What, princess?" She scowled._

"_Shego, I lied, okay? It's you, it's you! I'm in love with you! Please, please…tell me you lied, too?" Kim pleaded with the colorful girl, whose face stayed sullen._

"_Sorry, Kimmie. You had your chance. Now, I've got a real girl friend." She said firmly, "Later."_

"_No..!" Kim yelled as Shego turned and walked away. The girl tried to run after her but Kim's legs failed her._

"No!" Kim woke with a start. She looked up at the ceiling. _A dream._ Her head said soothingly. She put her hand on her brow, wiping away a sheen of sweat. She groaned to herself.

_I'm too late._

The red-headed teen proceeded to get out of bed and go to the bathroom to wash her face, as she walked in, she almost screamed. An unfamiliar face greeted her.

In the mirror.

Over the course of the night, Kim's skin had become a soft pinkish. She stared at the reflection. _No…No, Dammit!_ She slammed her fist down on the counter in denial. _This is NOT real, I am NOT in love with that...that terrible…!!_ She wanted to punch something. That green skinned…_goddess_…had gotten under her skin. Her brothers walked in.

"Whoa! Kim, when'd you…"

"Become such a romantic sap!" Jim finished for Tim.

"Shut up, tweebs!" Kim snapped, chasing them out of the bathroom.

"Kim is in love, Kim is in love, hahahahaha!" They sang down the hall way.

The red-head glared after them before she looked around the room and realized it was Saturday. She snorted, _Great. I can't go out like this! I'll get way too many questions. _She thought to herself until she could hear her mother calling her from down stairs.

"Kimmie! You have a phone call!"

"From?"

"Monique!" Kim ran to pick up the cordless in her bed room.

"Hey Mo," She said into the phone.

"Hey, girl! Ron told me you found some color! Is it true?" The girl said excitedly.

"Yeah, I did. I just don't know who I fell for." She lied.

"That's okay girl, me either!" Monique laughed to herself. The girl had had her color for a good few months, and never knew who she'd fallen in love with. "Anyway, Kim, want to hang out today? We can go to Club Banana and buy you some new clothes to match your new colors!"

"Okay, okay, sure," Kim agreed with a giggle, "Let's go shopping!"

"Great! I'll pick you up in a few!" Then the phone was silent, and Kim hung up. She smiled to herself, glad that she had a friend who didn't ask way too many questions. She scurried to her closet and tore through her clothes to find something to wear before she settled on a green tank-top that didn't go over her belly button and a pair of jeans. When she walked to the mirror to see how she looked, she couldn't help but stare at her green tank and wonder what Shego was doing.

"Shego!" No response, Drakken yelled again, "SHEGO! GET OUT HERE!"

"WHAT?!" She screamed back at her boss from her desk. The green woman stood up and stalked towards him.

"You have a phone call. A request! Finally." He mumbled the end and walked off, throwing her the phone in the process. She caught it effortlessly.

"Hello, The artist speaking." She said into the receiver.

"Hi, I'd like to make a request," Came a woman's voice, "For my daughter. Her birthday is coming up."

"Yeah, fascinating, lady. You want me to draw her? Cause then I need a picture. You can send it by mail, or-"

"I've already emailed one to your company, Miss..?"

"…Go. Okay. Do you want a banner on it or something?"

"Yes, make it say 'Happy 17th birthday Kim'" The woman said happily. Shego hesitated on her end of the line. _No, it's just a coincidence. _"Ooh, I'm so excited! You see, my daughter just got her color, and she's had so much on her mind lately, I think she actually forgot her birthday is coming up!" The woman chuckled.  
"Good to know, lady." Shego said rudely, "Okay, I'll deliver it when it's finished."

"Would you mind delivering it to the party? I want to see it at the same time she does."

Shego cursed in her mind, "Sure."

"Okay! I will email you our address. Thank you. Bye." The woman finished. Shego sprinted to her computer at her desk and checked the company email. To her surprise, the inbox only had one email, from a Ms. Anne Possible. She clicked in impatiently as she waited for it to load. Then, the picture came upon the screen. It was, in fact, her Kim. Shego's eyes softened at the sight. It was a picture of her that her mom had taken without warning. She was sitting on a couch with her hand on her face, thinking. She was smiling, too.

_Now that I think of it,…I've never seen her smile at me._ The thought crossed Shego's mind reluctantly. _Not to worry. I'll fix that. I wonder where she's off to._

Shego quickly printed out the picture of Kim, and got to work fast. She sketched out a rough copy, elegantly moving her hands across the page, willingly the pencil to get everything perfect. When she got to the eyes, she decided to stop.

'_Why don't you just leave me alone?'_

The memory of Kim fighting her repeated itself in her head like a broken record. She looked at her hands.

'_Fine, then. Goodbye, forever, Miss Priss.'_ Had been her response. She wanted to punch herself for being such a bitch.

_I need to get out of here._ She thought, before yelling, "Hey, blue! I'm going out!"

"Fine, fine. Just finish that picture soon!"

"Can do, bud!" She shouted again before leaving the building. Shego had the sudden urge to go to the mall. Her abdomen made a pull at itself. _Maybe she's there._ Shego smiled at the thought of seeing Kim again so soon.

As Shego strolled the halls of Middleton mall, she tried desperately not to focus on just Kim. Of course, the chances of them both being here were slim, but Shego turned around almost constantly on the off chance Kim would be there. Eventually she sighed to herself. The colorful girl had circled the mall three times now, to no avail. She decided to go into Club Banana and see if they had anything in green. God knows she needed something to get her mind off that teenager. Shego started to idly go through the clothes, almost mechanically, until she heard something in the distance.

"Girl, You're crazy. I can't believe you don't want to buy anything! Here, I'll get it for you!"

"Mo, it's okay, I just want to look."

"No way, girl. This is our friendship store! We have to buy at least one thing when we come!"

Shego turned to see two teenage girls, but only one of their images registered in her mind.

"Kim…" She whispered without thinking. Luckily, she was a distance away, and wasn't heard by the target of admiration. Shego quickly dashed behind a rack of clothing, not to be seen. _Crap. If she sees me here, she'll think I'm stalking her. Ah, what do I do?!_ She screamed inside her head.

"Shego? Is that you?" She heard.

…_I'm in trouble._

**A/N- FFFF. That only took forever and a day. Though, I guess I update a hell of a lot more than some authors here. In which case, it only took half of forever. Huh. Moving on, I hope that was enjoyable. CLIFF HANNNGGGGEERRRR. –Zero.**


	4. Chapter 4: Liar, liar

**A/N- WHEW. I am TIREDDD. Just saying. I'm glad to see that you all enjoy this story so much :) Thanks for reading~ -Zero**

"…Shego. I can see you. Come out." Kim's voice told her. Shego stepped around the rack of clothing sheepishly.

"H…Hey, Princess…" She said as she did so. Monique stared at the two. Kim whispered something to her, before the friend scurried outside the store.

"What are you doing here? Are you following me?"

"Why did I know you would say that?" Shego asked herself out loud, scratching her face, "No, I'm not. I had the day off and I like shopping here. Is that okay, Cupcake?"

"I told you to cut it out with the nicknames," Kim shot, "And I'm not such a bitch that I freak if some girl is in the same store as me. I'm in high school. People I can't stand are around every corner."

Shego stared at her.

"What?" Kim asked at Shego's gaze. It looked hurt.

"You…you hate me?"

"What?" Kim repeated, "No! I don't hate you! Of course I don't…I mean, I barely know you, how can I…"

Kim babbled for a few seconds extra, before finally linking her hands together and playing with them, looking up at Shego like a child.

"That was a fast explanation." She said, whistling, "So, you don't hate me? That's weird. You certainly act like you do."

"Huh? No, I don't!"

"If I recall correctly, _Kim_, Your exact words were, 'Why don't you just leave me alone?'" Shego said dryly.

"I…I didn't mean that. Besides, you said 'Goodbye forever'!" Kim accused.

"True, I did say that. But I lie all the time."

"How do I know you aren't lying right now?" The younger of the two said. Shego looked all around the room, avoiding the question.

Kim finally got impatient, "Well?"

At this point, Shego turned on her heels, and walked away as though she didn't know the girl.

"H…Hey!! Shego! Where are you going?" Kim called, chasing after her. Shego was taller, and took longer strides, forcing Kim to walk faster, "My friend is back there! I can't just ditch her."

"You don't have to follow me unless you want to. Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Want to follow me?" Shego sighed with half a laugh. Kim hesitated.

"Sure."

"Good girl." Shego threw. Kim smiled and tilted her head at the comment.

_She's so cute. Like a little puppy._

"Where are we going?" Kim asked curiously.

"No questions." Shego said, opening the door to the mall.

"We…We can't leave!" Kim said worriedly.

"Why not? Oh, right. Your friend. She's been following us, and I'd really rather her not stalk us to our destination. You're free to leave now, miss!" Shego yelled behind her, then Monique appeared from behind a corner. She waved a frightened goodbye and dashed away.

The two came to the other end of the parking lot, where Shego unlocked her black car. Kim watched her open the door silently.

"Well? You coming?" Shego said, losing her patience.

"I…shouldn't get in with you. I don't know where we're going." Kim said. She held a hand up to her mouth, as though considering. Shego wanted to swoon over her, but held back.

_Later._

Shego put a hand to her forehead in frustration.

"Do you want to know the truth, or what?" She said.

Kim nodded, "I do! Tell me!"

"We have to go somewhere first."

Kim glared at the pavement.

"How far away?"

"A good hour, I don't know. I'll drive you where ever you want after." Shego's words came out strangely. She wasn't used to using them in such an innocent way. Kim grinned.

"Okay!"

The car was silent for most of the ride. It'd been about 45 minutes on the highway when Kim finally realized they had turned off the large street and were on a country road. She looked out the window, then to the clock. It was 7:56. The car stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Kim mumbled.

"We're here." Shego got out of the car and had Kim follow her. The red-head awed at what she saw. It was as though it had come straight out of a movie.

It was the sunset. But not just any old sunset, there was a long field in front of them, with a few trees, and it was so colorful Kim could have cried. Shego brought her to a patch of grass, where she sat and laid back to watch the sun disappear. Kim stood still next to her.

"Lay down." Shego said calmly.

"You'll get dirty…"

"So?"

"There are bugs…" Kim said realistically.

"Who cares? They won't hurt us." After some convincing, Kim laid down slowly next to Shego.

"I bet you're waiting, huh?" The green skinned woman said.

"Yeah." Kim replied quickly.

"You know," Shego started, "I'm not usually like this. I'm cocky, I'm insensitive, I love to argue, I'm a total jerk…"

"I already know this stuff about you." Kim mumbled again.

"_Anyway_, what I mean is, you may never see this side of me again, so enjoy it, Pumpkin."

"Okay, fine. What are you going to tell me?"

"I lied to you."

Kim turned her head to look at Shego, "When?"

"In the restaurant, when your hair became colorful. I told you that I'd fallen for some girl at work."

_Oh yeah,_ Kim thought dryly, _I forgot about that._

"It was a really obvious lie when you think about it, but who cares," She moved on, "The point is, I lied to you. I didn't just fall for some girl at work, Kim. I fell for…"

There was a long silence in the grass. All Kim could hear was her own heartbeat, pounding against her ribcage. The sun had almost set already. Shego rolled over onto her side, fully facing Kim.

"I'm not good at things like this. Can I try something else?"

"What are y-" Kim began, but cut herself off when Shego had come over her. She'd moved slightly and now her form was covering the teen. Kim's face became red.

"I love you." Shego said quietly, as she moved once more. The red-head felt their lips connect. It was nothing like when she'd kissed other boys. Not rough, or hungry. It was…passionate. They broke apart slowly. Kim stared at the sky as Shego moved into her neck. She huffed.

"I…I love…"

"Admit it, Kimmie," Shego smiled, "You love me."

Kim made a pout with her lips, "What if I don't?"

"You do."

"What if-"

Shego made a 'shh' sound, "You do."

Kim went silent, still red. Somewhere in the distance, they heard sirens. The loud sound got closer.

"What the hell? What are cops doing out here?"

"Who cares?" Kim said, mocking Shego's earlier tone.

"I care." Shego said, sitting up on Kim, straddling her.

"Hey! Sitting on me won't get you a better view."

"Of course it will." She replied, craning her neck over the grass. "Those police cars stopped."

"Huh?"

"They stopped by my car. What are they doing? Oh…they're coming."

"Why are they-"

"You there! Let go of that girl!" A mans voice yelled.

"Hey-Hey! Let go of me!" Shego yelled back as two police officers grabbed her arms and dragged her off of Kim.

"Shego! What are they doing this for?!"

"I don't know! Let go!!" She screamed.

"You're safe now, Miss." One officer said to Kim.

"I was safe before! What are you doing to Shego?!" Kim shouted at him.

"We're arresting her, of course. Your parents called us, worried sick. Your curfew was an hour ago. They thought you were in trouble. You were kidnapped, eh?"

"No! I came here by choice!" Kim was almost sobbing now, as she watched Shego kick and scream under the hold of the two men.

"Get the fuck off of me!!"

"She seems relatively violent to me." The officer talking to Kim said.

"Let her go!!" Kim pleaded.

"Fine, Marc! Andrew! Let the girl go." The cops released Shego, only to have her run straight back to Kim.

"What the hell is wrong with you cops?! You don't just attack on contact!" Shego cursed at them.

"Sorry Miss, you two will have to come with us." The man said.

"Who says?" Shego argued stubbornly, "I'm out here with my GIRLFRIEND. It's not your business!"

"Unfortunately, it IS her parents business. They're looking for her."

"Shoot," Kim groaned, "I forgot tonight was 'family fun night'."

Shego snorted, and laughed, "HA! Laaaame!!"

"Shut up!" Kim growled, "It's not lame!"

"Haha! It's super lame! Lo-WHO-ser!" Shego made an 'L' sign on her forehead, laughing at the girl. Kim flushed.

"It is not! Shut the fuck up, Shego!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Shego argued back.

"Go fuck yourself!" Kim snarled.

"You can go to hell, Princess!!"

"Whoa, girls-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" They both yelled at the cop.

"Eh…For a couple, you both seem…" The officer mumbled, frightened.

"You're right," Shego admitted, "It's not lame. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." Kim said, hugging Shego around the middle.

The cop stared._ Are they bipolar? That was resolved quickly._

"Let's get you two home," He said lamely, guiding them back to their car. Kim and Shego only smiled at each other and grabbed each others hands.

**A/N- I love the idea of bipolar couples like that. Fighting one second, then make up sex the next. If you ask me, that's the best kind of relationship. (But then, I'm pretty messed up…) Also, Kim is a bit OOC in this. Shego has her moments of OOC too. So, don't comment on that please :/ I'm aware. And yes…it would seem Kim's parents are a little overprotective. Where will this lead us, hmm? More to come~ -Zero**


	5. Chapter 5: Happy birthday, Kimmie

**A/N- I've been lazy lately. Sorry. I guess I'm not updating as fast as I usually do. (still pretty fast though.)**

"Kim!" Her mother called from the doorway as Kim and Shego approached the door.

"Mom! Dad!" Kim said urgently, "You called the police!?"

"Of course we did, Kimmie-cub! You've never been out this late!" Mr. Possible said worriedly, "Where…" He looked past Kim, to see Shego.

"Er," The artist said awkwardly, "Hi."

"Kim, who's this?" Dr. Possible asked.

"Oh," Kim started, not sure if she could be honest, "This is Shego. I was with her."

The two parents stared.

"Oh, well, we thought you'd be out with a boy!" Her dad laughed nervously, unsure, "But if it's a friend…"

Kim stayed silent.

"I…should go." Shego said sullenly, turning around.

"Hold on, you." Came Mr. Possible's voice. Shego stopped, cringing, "I think you should come in and explain what was happening while Kim was being not at home."

"Um….okay." Shego agreed.

The family and Shego sat down at the Kitchen table, Kim sitting across from the black haired vixen, half smiling. The red-head mouthed 'Sorry' with a pathetic face. Shego mouthed back 'it's okay.' And looked to the parents, who were silently waiting for the quiet conversation to end.

"Well, Miss, can I have your name?" Ms. Possible asked.

"It's Shego."

Nobody said anything.

"Just Shego? What's your last name..?"

"Just Shego." The woman said flatly, not wanting to start anything. The parents nodded slightly, mumbling to themselves.

"Why were you with our daughter so late?" Mr. Possible finally asked.

"I had to tell her something personal."

"Uh-huh," Was the only response. The kitchen fell silent once more. Shego was getting sick of this insanity.

"Can I go home?" She asked rudely.

"Kim?" Her mother said, "Do you have anything to say to your friend?"

"Um," Kim blushed, "Can you guys excuse us for a moment? There's something private I need to tell her." Her parents reluctantly left the kitchen.

Shego stood, fixing the fabrics of her clothing, "Well, Princess. I guess the 'rents don't really like me. Sor-" She started, but was cut off when their lips met. Kim had kissed her this time, it was just as passionate as the previous had been. Shego looked dazed as they broke apart.

"I love you too."

"I…I thought so." Shego tried to say wolfishly, but it came out lame. Kim smiled at her.

"There's just one thing I don't understand."

"What's that?" Shego replied, still dazed.

"Why were you fully in color that night, and I only got my hair and eye color?"

"That's _so_ easy, Pumpkin." Shego snorted and laughed. Kim stared up at her.

"What?" Shego wrapped her arms around the shorter girl, trapping her in a hug.

"I fell completely in love with you the day we met."

The green skinned woman had almost forgotten that she had a picture to finish. She'd spent the remainder of the week working on it, using a number of markers, and painting tools. This picture was of her Kim, and it had to be perfect. It took her three full days, but it was finally done. In the email Kim's mother had sent days ago, it said the party was to be this Friday, as Kim got home from school. Shego smiled. It was, in fact, Friday. She still had a few hours to blow, so she decided to drive around town until the party began. Though, she found herself in the parking lot of the high school instead. She stared at the doors fondly, wondering which one Kim would come out of.

_God, I'm like a stalker._ With that thought, she turned out of the lot and made her way down the street. The party would be starting soon.

"Shego? You're the artist?" Kim's mom asked, baffled.

"Yes." Shego said harshly, "I am."

"Oh. Well the picture looks fantastic."

It was a portrait of Kim's head and shoulders. She was smiling in the picture, her green eyes sparkling, and a black turtle neck covered her shoulders and neck.

"I like it." Shego mumbled to herself, almost as though she didn't want to give it away.

"So will Kim. Would you like to stay for the party?"

"Oh, I couldn't I….Well…" Shego convinced herself, and sat on the couch watching TV for the remaining hour. Though, the artist couldn't shrug off the feeling that her parents were still tense about what had happened half a week ago. She sighed to herself. Kim would be here soon.

"SURPRISE!!!" Kim's friends and family jumped out as the teen walked through the door, "Happy Birthday Kim!!"

"Oh my god…" Kim put a hand over her heart, to slow it's shock, "This is great, guys." She said genuinely.

"It better be, Girl, we spent AGES on it." Monique said from the other side of the room. The rest of the people erupted with conversation, and the whole room was alive. Kim had absolute piles of presents, and enjoyed talking to her friends there. She noticed a painting of herself in the presents, and smiled at it. It was very good.

"Hey, Princess." She heard, "Mind if I steal you away for a sec?"

"Shego!" Kim said excitedly, turning to see the raven was right behind her. Shego smiled.

"The one and only." Kim had the urge to pull Shego into a kiss, but hesitated, remembering where they were.

"Um, be right back, guys!" She said quickly to her friends, grabbing Shego's forearm and dragging her up the stairway. They closed the door to Kim's room, and the moment Shego looked at her, Kim caught Shego in a heated Kiss.

"I missed you," The teen breathed heavily.

"I missed you too, Cupcake," Shego responded, putting her hands on Kim's hips and letting them go underneath the girl's shirt fabrics. They made their way to the bed, not breaking the kiss. Shego lay on Kim, her hands all over her. Kim gasped at the sudden contact.

"S-Shego-"

"What," Shego said dryly, as she preferred neither of them to talk right now.

"We-we shouldn't-…the party-" Kim tried to express, but found it difficult between breaths.

Shego groaned to herself, "Fine, You're right." She rolled off Kim at sat up.

"Sorry." Kim said sadly, "Another time."

Shego turned her head and kissed her girlfriend, "Whenever you want."

The two left the room, holding hands. They walked down the stairs to the still bantering party and smiled at everyone who stared.

"Kimmie!" Somebody elderly walked up to her, that Kim didn't recognize, "It's been so long! Where did you get all those pretty colors, sweetie?"

"Someone special." Kim said quietly, gripping Shego's hand.

**A/N- BAM AND IT IS OVERRRRR. I wanted a sappy ending. I tend to make those. Sometimes. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I had a lot of fun with it, and thank all of you who said it was a creative idea. I liked it a lot too. Maybe someday I'll use it again. Or something. -Zero**


End file.
